Crónicas de Guerra: Islas Malvinas
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: En el cálido aire griego, Arthur ENG y Mercedes ARG recuerdan el enfrentamiento armado que más dejó marca en su relación...y en el cuerpo de la argentina. Reviven entonces ambos los recuerdos renuentes al hecho. Nombres humanos usados. No pairings. Mercedes es mi propia versión de Argentina. Raiting por violencia, mención de torturas y chistes "subidos de tono". Pasen!
1. Chapter 1

[England x Argentina] **Crónicas de Guerra **[R-13]

**Hello there everybody! Livia regresa con otro Argentina x Inglaterra. La verdad, me entusiasmé revisando libros de historia, sólo para comprobar que ambos países se llevan horriblemente mal desde aquellas fatídicas invasiones inglesas que la Ciudad de Buenos Aires supo rechazar en 1806 y 1807. Y por supuesto, la situación sólo fue de mal en peor: en 1833 (y hasta la actualidad) Reino Unido ocupa las Islas Malvinas (conocidas para ellos como las Falkland Islands) y en 1982 van a la guerra por dichas islas.**

**No sé en qué circunstancias el Reino Unido vivió esa guerra, pero para la República Argentina, la situación era terrible. Se llevaban ya 6 años en manos de la Peor Dictadura Militar de la corta historia de este país, con sus casi 30 000 desaparecidos. El gobierno del Comandante en Jefe Galtieri envió a la Guerra a varios grupos de meros adolescentes, sin entrenamiento militar serio, sin equipo apto para el clima hostil del lugar y sin provisiones suficientes. Básicamente, los mandó a morir. Creo que es un capítulo sumamente triste de la historia de mi país que merecía ser tomado para escribir.**

**Es el último enfrentamiento armado entre Mercedes y Arthur, en el cual por supuesto él gana, pero aprende a respetar en cierta forma a la sudamericana, a la que le toma cierta estima también.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

Las cumbres mundiales y las sesiones de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas se habían vuelto mucho más ruidosas y caóticas desde la incorporación de los países de Sudamérica a las mismas. El brasilero, que era el más querido por aquellos del hemisferio norte dado su alta productividad industrial y capacidad económica, hablaba hasta por los codos y coqueteaba con cuanta _garota _que se le cruzara por delante.  
La boliviana, vestida con su ropa típica, discutía con Manuel por haberla dejado sin salida terrestre al Océano Pacífico y el chileno reclamaba que el peruano también tenía responsabilidad de ello y que también se fuera a quejar con él.  
Federico tomaba mate en silencio y disfrutaba del desastre causado por sus hermanos continentales hasta que su vecina porteña tocaba alguna fibra sensible suya y comenzaban un sarcástico intercambio de palabras que terminaba luego con los dos tomando mate plácidamente pero sin aportar nada bueno a la sesión.  
Mercedes, además de discutir con el uruguayo, se dedicaba a hablar mal de todos sus vecinos continentales, proclamándose la mejor de todos ellos (aunque fuera la que tuviese uno de los índices de pobreza y déficit económicos más altos) o discutía con pasión desmedida con su vecino cordillerano, que le debía un trío de islas al sur que había ocupado hacía ya algunos años y los territorios de glaciares que intentaba robarle. Las discusiones entre la porteña y el chileno sólo eran superadas por las típicas de Arthur y Francis y por los gritos de un muy frustrado alemán, que intentaba poner orden a toda costa.

La reunión sesionaba en Grecia con el mismo caos habitual. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, los sudamericanos se habían organizado en un plan para sus relaciones con sus ex colonizadores, buscando garantizar el progreso económico equitativo del continente. Por supuesto, todas las ideas propuestas fueron rechazadas o sometidas a un exhaustivo juicio que llevaría desde meses hasta años por las potencias reinantes. Y al obtener la negativa, el infierno volvió a desatarse en la sala.

Cansado ya de luchar contra lo inevitable, Ludwig comía pasta con Feliciano y Kiku (una vieja costumbre que les había quedado de las juntas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial). Al ruido de la discusión Europa-Sudamérica se sumaba Alfred, con ridículas sugerencias "heroicas" para detener aquello (sugerencias que le valieron quedar cubierto de té, café, agua hirviendo del mate y chicha), Yao con sus ternos sermones sobre el ahorro, Yong Soo reclamando las patentes de todas sus aparentes invenciones usadas internacionalmente en la vida cotidiana e Iván con su aura oscura y aterradora que, al aumentar los nervios de los presentes, no hacía más que echar leña al desastre.

Por voto unánime de las únicas personas razonables allí (entiéndase el austríaco, cansado de no poder tomar té, el suizo que veía peligrando su neutralidad si el francés insistía en seducir a su hermana, el alemán que ya había visto su paciencia extinguirse y la bielorrusa que ya no sabía cómo separar a su hermano del chino) decidieron que la reunión se diera por concluida en la fecha, sin nada nuevo aportado, y se pospusiese hasta el día siguiente.

⁞

Arthur había guardado sus cosas tan rápido como había podido y, tras dirigirle miradas de odio al francés, había abandonado la sala con prisa. El clima griego era realmente molesto para vestir formalmente. Luego de haber salido, bajó su paso. Maldito Francis y sus ganas de molestarlo. Ya no sabía cuántos siglos llevaban así.

Unos metros más adelante divisó al japonés que, apoyado contra la pared, revisaba un mensaje en su celular con su habitual inexpresividad. Pero a ojos del inglés, que lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y con quien había compartido bastante tiempo en épocas del pacto, lucía seriamente disgustado. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al oírlo exhalar un bufido casi imperceptible. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el morocho.

-¿Estás bien?- el oriental se sobresaltó, al parecer estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-¡Arthur-san!- cerró el celular casi involuntariamente y le dirigió una sonrisa cortes- Sí, sólo es trabajo- mintió y el rubio lo notó de inmediato, pero lo tomó como un pie para no seguir preguntando.

-Te entiendo. ¿Por qué no tomamos un té y nos olvidamos de él hasta mañana?- que la reunión fuese en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban tenía sus beneficios, después de todo, así estaban más cerca de la paz de su habitación. Kiku rió levemente, como era su costumbre.

-Será un placer- lo siguió al ascensor, donde tuvieron una charla amena sobre banalidades, especialmente los cambios climáticos y las movidas turísticas. Se instalaron en la habitación de Arthur, que llamó casi de inmediato al servicio a la habitación y, en menos de 10 minutos, tuvieron todo servido en la mesa ratona de la habitación.

El ambiente era totalmente laxo y amistoso, hasta que, como llamados por algún diablo, irrumpieron en la habitación el francés y el norteamericano. Entre ambos, se dedicaron a arruinarle el ánimo (nuevamente) al inglés. Cansado, salió al balcón dejando que los dos idiotas se matasen entre ellos dentro del cuarto. Se apoyó sobre la gruesa baranda de mármol, cruzando sus brazos y apoyado sobre sus codos. Se dejó ir, perdido en el horizonte en el que se perdía un poco el sol ya, hasta que una leve risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Se te desató el infierno ahí adentro ¿no?- se burló una voz femenina que conocía muy bien. Volteó hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Mercedes, sentada sobre la cornisa del balcón al estilo indio. Estaba recién salida de la ducha, con una toalla blanca envolviendo su cabello a modo de turbante, una musculosa negra y un short del mismo color. Sus pies descalzos se tocaban entre sí sobre la fría piedra blanca.

Ante el cansancio y cierto desdén en la mirada del europeo, la argentina se empezó a desenroscar la toalla.

-Sabés que no es apropósito esto; la habitación me la designaron, no la elegí yo- le refutó la queja mental que le pasaba con la vista mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y la arrojaba luego dentro de la habitación por el ventanal corredizo abierto. Cada balcón estaba separado por míseros 10 centímetros, así que era prácticamente como si estuvieran en el mismo.

-Empiezo a creer que el mundo me odia- masculló para sí mismo, dejando descansar su frente sobre la fría baranda de más de medio metro de ancho, idéntica a la que la porteña usaba para sentarse dándole la espalda al sol.

-Con la actitud que tenés no me extraña, Iggy- exasperado ante el comentario y el apodo, el inglés se reincorporó mirándola con fastidio.

-Si a mí me odia, a ti te tiene crucificada maldit…-detuvo el caudal de los insultos al ver una cicatriz delgada y blanca sobre la clavícula derecha de la chica. Él conocía esa cicatriz y al verla todos los recuerdos renuentes a la fecha le vinieron a la mente. La chica desvió la vista hacia el mismo punto y dio un seco aplauso a escasos centímetros de la nariz del rubio, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. –Maldita mocosa, parásito, falla económica y mala copia de europea- concluyó, avergonzado de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos de aquella manera, casi a los gritos. Ella pasó a mirarlo molesta también.

Ante el griterío nada disimulable del inglés, los tres que estaban en su habitación salieron al balcón y se sorprendieron de ver allí a la castaña, tan escasa de ropa y de forma nada femenina sentada.

-Vamos_, mes amis_, dejémoslos solos- molestó el francés, intentado llevarse tanto al americano como al japonés de regreso hacia adentro. Arthur sólo en ese momento entendió la situación.

-¡NO TUERZAS LAS COSAS, MALDITA RANA EBRIA!- le gritó ahora ruborizado de forma visible.

-Es un placer verlos Kiku, Francis y Alfred- saludó, pasando totalmente del comentario del francés, levantando una mano de forma jovial.

-Un gusto, Mercedes-san- correspondió el japonés con su sonrisa cordial.

-Mechi, tan fresca e ignorante de la situación como de costumbre. ¿Por qué me cortaste el ambiente así, mon cherie? Quería fastidiar a cejas otro rato- le recriminó el francés con falso dramatismo. Ella rió.

-Creo que ya bastante hiciste con invadir su habitación junto con el gil cuatrojos, sin ofender- siempre habría cierto resentimiento hacia el norteamericano, especialmente cuando una de sus propuestas para instaurar la paz fue que los países sudamericanos pasasen a ser "territorios auxiliares" (algo similar a colonias) suyos para poder asistir al héroe en sus actividades.

-Ciertamente, Kiku es el único que fue invitado aquí-aprovechó para recriminar el inglés.

-Oh, vamos Iggy, no seas tan amargado- intervino el rubio de ojos celestes por primera vez.

Los tres se pusieron a discutir mientras el japonés observaba en silencio hasta que la mente de Francis divagó lo suficiente como para cambiar de tema.

-¡Wow! Mon Cherie! Esa cicatriz en tu pecho!- señaló, sorprendido- Nunca la había visto antes, incluso cuando habitualmente usas escotes algo pronunciados- acotó, demostrando lo detallista que era como observador.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó, con curiosidad infantil Alfred. Kiku estaba pendiente de la respuesta y a Arthur, que era el único que ya la sabía, se le endureció el semblante. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la chica simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia la mencionada cicatriz.

-¿Esto? No es nada –volvió a reír- Ya sabes a veces cómo son los amoríos de una noche. Hay quienes tienen sus rarezas. Hace no mucho, uno tenía un fetiche con la sangre y las heridas. Aunque estaba que no daba más de las ganas no estaba muy convencida ¿sabes? Pero era tan bueno con las manos que cuando me cortó ni lo sentí y cuando vi lo bueno quera era para lamer las heridas me sentí más que ansiosa, porque para lo otro seguro tendría destreza. –Se detuvo a ver las reacciones de sus oyentes: el morocho había desviado la vista con una sonrisa cómplice, Francis estaba riéndose con esa risa pervertida suya mientras asentía y al rubio más joven se le habían subido todos los tonos de rojo posibles al rostro. Les guiñó un ojo, divertida, y se relamió los labios de forma sugerente- Y no me decepcionó en lo absoluto-

El francés, que había notado el sonrojo de la potencia americana, había empezado a molestarlo con ello, causando que ambos fueran hacia adentro, uno huyendo y el otro bromeando. Siguiéndolos a ambos y susurrando algo como "Qué lindo es ser joven" iba Kiku, ocultando un ligero sonrojo con su mano.

Mercedes rió ante la escena y clavó sus ojos avellana en Arthur, que la miraba sorprendido. Se bajó de un brinco de la cornisa y aterrizó casi en silencio en el suelo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a tomar unos mates- le anunció con una sonrisa, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Mentiste- fue lo único que pudo reponer el inglés mientras ella entraba a su habitación. Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo antes de entrar y cerrar las cortinas tras de sí.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, buscando sacar los pensamientos y recuerdos que se habían apoderado de él y, ya empezando a hacerse de noche, consiguió deshacerse de los otros dos rubios. Kiku se quedó otro rato, intentando retomar el ambiente previo a la interrupción, pero el inglés se perdía en el espacio cada algunos minutos y, finalmente, el griego fue a buscarlo para cenar.

No tenía ánimos para ir a cenar. Las imágenes del campo de batalla en las islas habían vuelto a presentarse. Sólo habían pasado 30 años desde entonces, lo que para él, con todos sus años de vida, no le parecía más que una mísera fracción de existencia, como si hubiese sido hacía unos días.

Se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared. Aquello que lo atormentaba, por así llamarle, no era esa minúscula cicatriz en el pecho de la castaña, ligeramente más pálida que el resto de su piel y que pronto sería invisible, sino que eran otras cicatrices, hechas en la misma ocasión, mucho más profundas y que nunca desaparecerían. Y, sobre todo, los recuerdos asociados a ellas.

Del otro lado de la misma pared, sentada en una posición semejante, Mercedes pasó delicadamente sus dedos por la cicatriz sobre su clavícula derecha y luego, por sobre la musculosa negra, sobre su cadera izquierda. Allí cercana residía una cicatriz muy visible y de un tamaño considerable, recuerdo de aquel encuentro. Ciertamente había mentido sobre la anécdota, pero no valía la pena remover el pasado.

**Decidí cortarlo en casi 3 episodios. Este primero es muy tranquilo e incluso cómico, pero los demás no lo van a ser.**

**Quiero adelantar que Argentina es culturalmente muy distinta en todas sus regiones, pero se puede distinguir a grandes rasgos la provincia de Buenos Aires con respecto al Interior (entiéndase el resto del territorio) y son dos partes que históricamente son irreconciliables. Así que decidí dividirla en 2 personificaciones: Mercedes, de Buenos Aires, que se encarga de las relaciones exteriores y carga con los típicos clichés de un porteño (se les dice así a quienes viven en dicha provincia porque allí se encuentra el Puerto con salida Internacional –el único-) y Patricia, que representa al Interior, que es una mujer de campo con muy mal carácter y un espíritu luchador, más apegada a las costumbres locales pues casi no recibió influencias europeas.**

**Con esto resuelto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los veo en el capítulo 2.**

**Saludos,**

**Livia.**


	2. Chapter 2

[England x Argentina] Crónicas de Guerra. Capítulo 2 [R-13]

**La verdad es que puse esa advertencia de clasificación no porque pase nada entre ellos, sino porque hay menciones y descripciones explícitas de torturas y violencia.**

**Sigo con esta historia que lleva enloqueciéndome desde hace semanas y que finalmente pude hacerme un hueco para escribir. **

**Nos vemos,**

**Livia.**

_Marzo-Abril de 1982._

_Arthur revisaba los documentos sobre su escritorio una y otra vez, los firmaba y los apilaba de nuevo. Escribía diversas cartas y organizaba reuniones. Cansado, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos entrelazadas bajo el mentón y suspiró._

_El Ejército Argentino había ocupado por la fuerza el archipiélago del Atlántico Sur, conocidas para él como las Falkland Islands. Y aunque había enviado reiteradas advertencias y pedidos de rendición a la castaña, había obtenido negativas, una tras otra, firmadas por el Comandante en Jefe de dicho Ejército, un militar que había heredado el gobierno de facto tras el Golpe de Estado hacía ya 6 años. _

_El rubio sabía perfectamente que ganaría. Mercedes nunca había ido a la guerra seriamente, por lo que no tenía entrenamiento militar serio. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella también estaba al tanto de ello y que, aunque era necia, no lo era tanto como para sacrificar inútilmente a sus soldados. Eso sólo podía significar que el dicho Comandante la estaba incomunicando. Sólo le quedaba la opción de apersonarse en la capital argentina e informarla directamente o verla en el campo de batalla. Las cosas no hacían más que complicarse._

_Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Pase- ordenó, inexpresivo, sin cambiar de posición. La puerta se abrió tras el ligero crujir metálico de la cerradura al trabajar y su mayordomo avanzó dentro del despacho en silencio. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y le tendió un sobre. –Gracias- el joven hizo un formal reverencia y se retiró en el mismo silencio con el que había entrado. _

_Arthur abrió el sobre con cierto desdén, ya sabiendo qué tipo de respuesta recibiría a la última carta que había enviado. El militar a cargo de Mercedes y Patricia se había negado a desocupar las islas, de nuevo._

⁞

_Había tenido un viaje tranquilo, aunque la Primer Ministro estaba algo nerviosa y con ánimo belicoso. Arthur no quería bajar del avión ya con intenciones de pelear. Conocía a la argentina lo suficiente como para saber que normalmente habría aceptado y se habría retirado, o mismo no las habría ocupado en primer lugar. Tenía el mal sabor de boca que le advertía que algo estaba mal._

_El viaje había sido más espantoso que de costumbre. Desde que habían aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, el ambiente había sido totalmente opresivo y deprimente, oscuro, descuidado. No era sólo la habitual pobreza de su déficit, sino algo peor. Tristeza absoluta. Miedo._

_Cuando llegaron a la Casa Rosada, sede central del gobierno argentino, fueron recibidos por un comité totalmente uniformado. Pasaron escoltados primeros por su propia seguridad que viajó con ellos desde Londres y luego por los militares locales. En el inmenso lobby con aire colonial español, recuerdo de sus épocas bajo la custodia de Antonio, los esperaba el Comandante rodeado con algunos soldados más, en su mayoría de rangos menores y que no tendrían más de 19 años._

_-Bienvenidos los dos- saludó, carente de modales y petulante como todo militar. La mujer entrada en años, encargada del gobierno inglés, mantuvo la compostura y correspondió amablemente el saludo._

_Sin muchos rodeos, le reiteró al uniformado el cese de la ocupación de las islas, a lo que se negó. Arthur decidió intervenir. _

_-He dicho que no- respondió de mal modo dicho militar, ofendido por la insolencia del ojiverde._

_-Y yo no tengo por qué discutir esto con usted. Exijo hablar con Mercedes- el inglés no se iba a dejar doblegar por un mero militar que ni siquiera era el gobernante legítimo._

_-Hable conmigo; yo estoy representándola a ella-_

_-Insisto, señor, que no voy a discutir esto con usted que no me llega ni a los tobillos. Sólo hablaré con mi igual y esa es Mercedes- el hombre frunció el seño bajo la visera de la gorra. _

_-Muy bien. ¡Cabo!- llamó en un vozarrón a uno de los jóvenes de pie a su lado que se puso rígido ante el grito- Llévelo con la Mercedes- dicho cabo respondió un seco"Sí" y se despidió con un saludo militar. Lo miró a Arthur que, tras dedicarle una mirada desafiante al militar, siguió al joven al interior de la residencia._

_Lo llevó por algunos pasillos y se detuvo frente a una puerta que llevaba hacia las catacumbas y las celdas._

_-Señor Kirkland…- llamó con cierta timidez y el rubio clavó sus ojos en él, mucho más suaves que cuando habló con la cabeza del Gobierno.- Si no se ofende, preferiría no acompañarlo. Abajo en la primera celda está la señorita Patricia, ella va a saber decirle dónde está Mercedes pero… yo preferiría no verla… Cuando veo cómo está se me parte el alma…- explicó con cierta tristeza, cabizbajo. Arthur dejó caer amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro del joven que a duras penas podía sostener el fusil._

_-No hay problema. Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí- le dijo y se adentró por el pasillo oscuro escalonado hacia abajo. Casi no había luces y el frío de la piedra le recordaba a los pasadizos de los viejos castillos que residían en su tierra aún._

_Los pasos resonaban secos a lo largo del mismo y finalmente, luego de unos minutos, las escaleras se terminaron. Se extendía un pasillo recto, oscuro y húmedo. Se oía agua goteando sobre un trasto metálico no demasiado lejos. Caminó con cautela, el olor a humedad viciando el aire._

_Al encontrarse con el primer enrejado se detuvo a ver al interior. Sentada sobre la cama, tal y como le había informado el jovencito, estaba Patricia con el pelo negro suelto por debajo de los hombros. A su lado, estaba doblado su poncho color mostaza con adornos negros y vestía una camisa celeste con el clásico pañuelo rojo al cuello y los vaqueros dentro de las botas de montar de cuero. Al reconocer al inglés, se encaramó hacia el enrejado._

_-Por favor, tenés que ir a fijarte cómo está Mechi-le pidió con desesperación, aferrada débilmente a las rejas oxidadas. Estaba algo pálida y un poco demacrada._

_-Decime dónde está- Arthur no comprendía totalmente la situación; nunca había visto a la provinciana tan mal y tan débil._

_-Está a unas celdas de distancia. Hace un tiempo que ya no hace ni un ruido y no me responde. ¡Por favor! ¡Andá y decime si está bien!- casi lloraba. El inglés se apresuró a dónde le habían dicho. El piso parecía estar mojado con una sustancia más espesa, que en la oscuridad no sabía distinguir._

_Miró hacia el interior con miedo de ver con qué se iba a encontrar. Mercedes estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada contra la pared. Notó que respiraba por el movimiento de su pecho._

_-¡Respira!- le gritó a la morocha, que suspiró aliviada desde su celda. Volvió a clavar la vista en la porteña, que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Así que viniste de visita, Iggy- lo molestó, con voz débil. –Debo estar terrible para que mires así-comentó, irónica, ante la cara de terror del inglés._

_Mercedes no estaba sólo demacrada, estaba por varios kilos debajo de su peso, con la piel de un blanco enfermizo pegada a los huesos en todo su cuerpo de una forma muy notoria. Tenía puesta una camisa sin mangas, arrugada y, aunque seguro sería blanca en su origen, estaba gris en diversos tonos y tenía enormes manchas de sangre, algunas más frescas que otras. Sus piernas, totalmente expuestas con sólo un corto short cubriendo lo mínimo indispensable, estaban llenas de marcas y la delgadez se notaba aún más, especialmente en sus rodillas y tobillos. Sobre la cama estaba su poncho color vino con adornos negros, totalmente retorcido delatando que lo usaba como cobija._

_-Pe..pero qué demonios te pasó…- hablaba en un hilo de voz debido a la impresión. Ella frunció el seño._

_-Eso pasa cuando tú y quien te gobierna tienen una mala relación- masculló molesta y, con mucho esfuerzo, sólo pudo acercar ambas piernas a su pecho en un intento de reincorporarse.-¿A qué viniste?- Arthur recordó entonces, liberado del trance de la demacrada imagen de la castaña, por qué estaba ahí._

_-Desiste con lo de ocupar las islas, Mercedes. Vas a salir perdiendo-le dijo, serio, y la expresión de ella, increíblemente pálida, se tornó aún más amarga._

_-¿Es que esta celda…-empezó a incorporarse lentamente, apoyándose contra la pared. Sus delgadas piernas parecían incapaces de mantener su propio peso. Prosiguió, recargándose contra el muro, avanzando hacia el enrejado-…no te dice nada? ¿Es que crees que yo quiero esto? ¿Que llevo 6 años aquí encerrada por gusto? ¿Que me torturan porque yo se los pido?- quedó frente al inglés, que la miraba sin comprender pero con algo de miedo. Demacrada como estaba pero rebosante de ira era escalofriante. _

_-Pero entonces sólo quítalos del poder si te hacen mal a ti y a tu gente- ella se sostuvo del enrejado, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión oscura y adolorida._

_-Vos no entendés, británico de mierda, lo que es esto. Nunca pasaste por nada semejante, ni vos ni ninguno allá en la tierra vieja. Ustedes no podrían saber lo que se siente ni en un millón de años. Es un gobierno de facto; te toman, te encierran y hacen con la gente lo que les place. Aún si te dijera todo lo que hicieron, pedazo de infeliz malnacido, no lo entenderías. No podés ni imaginar lo que se siente. Llevo 6 años acá, 6 malditos años. Encerrada, escuchando a mi gente sufrir, retorcida de miedo en sus casas. Estos hijos de puta me pasean cuando les conviene, intentando venderles a ustedes, fallutos hijos de su re putísima madre, que todo está bien. ¡No está bien una mierda!- Iba elevando el tono de voz a medida que perdía los estribos- Habrás pasado por guerras y pestes, pero todo eso es un carajo al lado de esto. ¿Sabés lo que es tener más de 25 000 desaparecidos, Arthur? Son miles de familias que no saben si llorar a sus hijos, sus nietos o sus padres porque se los tragó la tierra. No están muertos, no están vivos y acordes al sistema jamás existieron. Y en esa incertidumbre sin saber qué va a pasar mañana están viviendo todos, temiendo ser los próximos. Vos no tenés ni la remota idea de que lo que es una tiranía basada en el terror, así que no me vengas con tu superioridad y tu sabiduría ¡Te las podés pasar por el orto!- Hizo una pausa, el rubio mirándola con pavor y pena. Ya no tenía energías para seguir de pie y terminó en el suelo cuando se le vencieron las piernas. –Y además crees que no sé que voy a perder la guerra. Serás iluso, boludo. Es obvio que voy a perder, aunque ellos quieran venderle a la gente lo contrario. Va a ser una maldita masacre; van a perderse vidas al pedo. Pero yo no puedo decidirlo. Yo estoy acá, impotente, oyendo a la gente sufrir y morir mientras ellos intentan que colabore con todo esto. Casi no me queda sangre en las venas ni carne en los huesos, pero aún así esto no se detiene...- la argentina empezó a llorar y Arthur no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla conmiserado en silencio.-Así que ya sabés cómo son las cosas. Andate- le masculló en un quebradizo hilo de voz y él se fue._

_Mientras dejaba el oscuro pasillo en silencio, a sabiendas que lo que estaba en el suelo era la sangre de la porteña, se quedó pensando en lo que había visto. Ciertamente, nunca había pasado por nada semejante, ni él ni nadie del viejo continente. La impresión había sido demasiado fuerte y no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el viaje de regreso hasta el aeropuerto. _

_Regresó a Londres esa misma noche para luego, una semana después, estar partiendo hacia las Falkland Islands para ayudar en el frente. Sería una batalla corta, cruel y sangrienta. Acorde a los datos provistos por el servicio de inteligencia, aquellos en el frente no eran más que unos niños que a duras penas sabían usar las armas, que a comparación de las suyas, eran antiguas e inoperantes. ¿Cómo podían sus jefes permitir esto? Sin duda se trataba de hombres terribles, no sólo por lo que le habían hecho a su tierra madre, sino por lo que les hacían a sus mismos hermanos. Semejante crueldad tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible._

_Y entonces, aquel fatídico 2 de Abril de 1982, se desató el infierno en un miserable archipiélago en el Atlántico Sur entre las preparadas y numéricamente superiores tropas inglesas y un grupo mal entrenado y mal alimentado de jóvenes sin experiencia que, en su mayoría, no pasaba la veintena y que, después se supo, hubo más bajas por hambre y frío que a manos británicas._

**Así termina la segunda parte, con la apertura al desastre. Los militares se ensañaron con Mercedes dado que ella es la que lleva las relaciones con el exterior y el Gobierno Nacional tiene cede en Buenos Aires. Patricia queda presa porque también tiene cierta autoridad en el interior, pero no la torturan porque no la necesitan colaborando en nada.**

**Arthur se ganó una reprimenda bien merecida y un discurso terrible. La porteña se cae a pedazos y sufre en su reclusión por su gente, que está sumida en el miedo y la desesperación. Y ahora estalló la guerra que ambos saben cómo va a terminar.**

**Algunas aclaraciones respecto al lenguaje usado por Mercedes y Patricia:**

**-En primer lugar, en Buenos Aires al menos (no puedo hablar por todo el país) usamos la segunda persona del singular con el "vos" en vez de "Tú" y hacemos casi todos los verbos con acentuación aguda (es decir, en la última sílaba, como por ejemplo "Andá" en vez de "Anda").**

**-En segunda instancia, los argentinos somos muy malhablados. Decimos muchas groserías. La mayoría se entienden y casi no usé las propiamente nuestras, pero aún así aclaro algunas palabras que vienen del lunfardo:**

**-(…)"Hijos de puta" /"(…) de su re putísima madre (…)": Una puta es una prostituta. Es la forma argentina más grosera de decir la frase internacionalmente conocida "Hijo de perra". La segunda después de la barra es con aún más énfasis despectivo. Es una forma de llamarlos malnacidos/malparidos haciendo referencias a la madre. **

**-"fallutos": falsos, hipócritas.**

**-"Pasártelo por el orto": Entre nosotros, el orto es el culo, el trasero, la parte posterior (¿A qué venía el eufemismo en este punto?) y mandar a alguien a meterse/pasarse algo por el orto/culo es básicamente mandar a esa persona a la mierda/al demonio (o a lo que sea que haya dicho/sugerido).**

**-"boludo": idiota, tonto, imbécil, retardado, fofo, tarado. Funciona como sinónimo de cualquiera de las anteriores, pero es ligeramente más despectivo.**

**-"(…) perder vidas al pedo.": En el sentido de "en vano".**

**Y creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda me consultan en el review. Y si no tienen dudas, por favor, un review con su opinión no vendría mal. Gracias :3**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se viene la tercera y última parte.**

**Saludos,**

**Livia.**


	3. Chapter 3

[England x Argentina] Crónicas de Guerra. 3° parte [R-13]

_Dos hombres la sujetaban de los brazos, ejerciendo especial fuerza sobre sus codos, mientras la morocha se retorcía y pataleaba histérica._

_-¡Mercedes! ¡¿Qué carajos crees que hacés?- le gritaba la provinciana a su hermana que, a penas manteniéndose de pie, cambiaba su ropa por un uniforme militar azul oscuro. Indiferente a sus quejas, se abotonaba una camisa blanca dándole de la espalda._

_-Esto tiene que terminarse ya. Si voy al frente, vamos a perder más rápido y quizás las bajas sean menos- explicó con voz monótona para pasar a colocar una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello._

_-¡Por eso mismo pelotuda! ¡Te van a hacer mierda! ¡Ese inglés hijo de puta te va a destrozar! ¡Y VOS LO SABÉS!- los hombres que la sostenían mantenían la vista en el suelo, sabiendo en su silencio que la de pelo negro tenía razón. Pero, desgraciadamente, la porteña también tenía razón._

_Ésta se había terminado de vestir, colocándose el saco azul marino lleno de condecoraciones para luego acordonarse los borceguíes. Todavía sin mirar a su hermana, tomó el poncho color vino que tanto quería y se lo arrojó a los brazos. Era una despedida._

_Patricia rompió en llanto, todavía pataleando aún más para que la liberasen. Mercedes sólo le dedico una sonrisa pícara de las suyas, la más triste que su hermana le había visto nunca. Se puso la gorra para completar el atuendo militar y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás._

⁞

_Recorrió las precarias instalaciones militares con aire triste y cansado. Los pobres jóvenes tiritaban de frío, sentados los unos contra los otros en búsqueda de calor y cubiertos por míseras mantas de lana verde musgo. Varios de ellos estaban dormidos y otros tantos no iban a despertar jamás. Al abrigo de unos chistes, porque preferían pasar sus últimos momentos riendo en vez de llorando, un grupo reía exhausto mientras compartía unos mates. Se acercó a ellos y se unió a la rondo de bromas, robándole algunas carcajadas a los jóvenes._

_Siguió su recorrido y reconoció al jovencito morocho que solía hacer las rondas cuando estaba en las catacumbas de la casa de gobierno. Estaba sentado entre unas piedras, la piel pegada a los huesos, temblando del frío. Cuando la vio le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Mercedes respondió con una leve reverencia ladeando la cabeza. Todo eso tenía que terminar cuanto antes._

⁞

_Arthur estaba conversando con los oficiales que, serios, le explicaban los pasos a seguir. Salió de la tienda de campaña y miró rápidamente al grupo de soldados argentinos que habían quedado capturados: escuálidos, casi sin equipo, muertos de frío y de hambre. Ordenó que se les entregase cualquier abrigo que hubiese disponible y que se compartiera con ellos la comida. Daban mucha pena de verlos._

_Uno de los soldados ingleses llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba, casi sin aliento._

_-Señor, creo que tiene que ver esto- le indicó y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta con Arthur pisándole los talones._

_En una pequeña cumbre rocosa un soldado enemigo ondeaba una enorme bandera argentina con fuerza. El militar que había ido a buscarlo le pasó unos binoculares y entonces pudo distinguir que se trataba de la castaña. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Frunciendo el seño, dejó los binoculares sobre el capot de una camioneta verde que se hallaba estacionada allí._

_-¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?-_

_-Yo me encargaré- respondió cortante y salió en dirección a donde estaba la chica. _

_Escalar la pequeña montaña no le llevó demasiado tiempo. Sentía el suelo áspero y rocoso crujir bajo sus pies a cada paso, como ocurría en cada centímetro de aquellas islas. Finalmente la tuvo a la vista._

_-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Mercedes?-_

_-Quiero ponerle fin a esto de una vez- dijo mientras clavaba el mástil de la bandera que venía ondeando en la tierra. Hizo a un lado la gorra y el saco. El inglés comprendió de inmediato qué se proponía. Él también hizo a un lado el enorme abrigo y su arma._

_-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?- se sonrió de lado mientras desenvainaba una espada._

_-Por supuesto- ella también sonrió, sacando una larga navaja del estuche que colgaba en su pantalón negro. -¿Listo?- preguntó, agazapándose, preparada para tomar carrera hacia él._

_-Sabes que sí-_

_Ambos se precipitaron contra el otro, el choque de ambas armas resonando en el aire. Se separaron unos momentos. La chica se inspeccionó con la vista: tenía varios cortes, dos en las piernas, uno en el pecho y uno en su brazo izquierdo. Ya tenía la respiración agitada y el pulso totalmente desbocado. El rubio se sonrió victorioso ante las heridas causadas pero ella, con una sonrisa divertida, señaló a su rostro. _

_Se llevó una mano sorprendido a su propio rostro para descubrir que tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda y un par a la altura de su estómago. _

_-No perdiste el toque- se burló la argentina, lista para lanzarse de nuevo._

_-Tú tampoco estás tan mal. Pero se acabó la hora de jugar- tomó la espada con ambas manos en una postura fija, incitándola a que lo ataque. Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió._

_Y en escasos segundos todo quedó definido. Mercedes estaba en brazos de Arthur, habiendo dejado caer el cuchillo al suelo, con la espada atravesándola de lado a lado en su torso, sobre su cadera izquierda. La sangre corría por sus piernas y era absorbida por su camisa. Pronto perdió las fuerzas y quedó recargada en el inglés. Se aferró con ambas manos a sus hombros._

_-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto, Mechi?- le preguntó, con cierta amargura, mientras retiraba la espada. Ella rió débilmente junto a su oído._

_-Ahora ya no tienen opción…- le susurró y Arthur se fue agachando para dejarla en el piso. Él también estaba cubierto de sangre. La ayudó a recostarse y volvió a ponerse de pie. Perdía lentamente la consciencia mientras miraba el cielo. Siempre le había encantado; por eso llevaba sus colores en su bandera. El inglés se fue caminando en silencio hasta el mástil clavado y arrancó la tela de un tirón._

_Todo había terminado. Sin volver a mirar a la chica que sabía estaba llorando en silencio, siguió su camino de regreso al campamento, bandera en mano._

_Cuando llegó fue recibido por los oficiales. Se alarmaron al verlo cubierto de sangre pero al descubrir que no era suya, se calmaron rápidamente. Unos minutos después, otro oficial llegó corriendo de la tienda de junto._

_-Señor Kirkland, cuando se fue llegó esto…- y le tendió un telegrama. Al leerlo, abrió los ojos como platos y se mordió el labio inferior. Era un telegrama de rendición. Esa idiota y su orgullo. Arrugó el papel con una mano y se sonrió. _

_Un grito desgarrador interrumpió con el silencio del lugar. Arthur pudo reconocer la voz de la otra argentina._

_-¡MERCEDES!- resonó, nuevamente, el grito desesperado de Patricia al encontrarse con su hermana en un charco de su propia sangre. El inglés cerró los ojos y guardó unos minutos de silencio._

_Habían pasado un par de meses desde la guerra y las actividades se habían normalizado. _

_El inglés intentaba seguir trabajando aún cuando su ex –colonia andaba pululando dentro de su oficina diciendo idioteces. Era algo bastante habitual entre ellos pero aún así el _gentleman _perdía rápidamente los estribos._

_-Buenas Tardes. Vengo a dejarle esto al señor Kirkland- escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina inesperadamente familiar. _

_Se levantó casi de un salto del escritorio y atravesó en un segundo su despacho para abrir la puerta. En la recepción estaba Mercedes entregándole una pequeña pila de papeles a su secretaria. Ambas voltearon hacia él cuando abrió la puerta._

_Estaba sin habla. Allí estaba ella realmente. Vestía con su habitual camisa celeste pálido y su pollera ajustada negra hasta las rodillas. Otra vez tenía el cabello sujeto en un rudimentario rodete y su sonrisa pícara y despreocupada. La normalidad de su expresión contrastaba con los vendajes que se veían en su cuello y su pecho, en sus brazos y uno en su pierna derecha._

_-Eso sería todo- le dijo la porteña a la secretaría para luego volverse sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a la salida.-Nos vemos, Iggy- se despidió con una mano dándole la espalda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin volver a mirar al interior._

_-¿Iggy?- lo llamó el norteamericano, asomado ligeramente por la puerta. Y sólo entonces salió del trance._

_-¡QUE NO ME LLAMAN IGGY DEMONIOS!- protestó a los gritos, a sabiendas de que la porteña seguro lo oiría._

**Y así termina nomás este FF. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo :3 **

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

**Con cariño,**

**Livia.**


End file.
